cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 180: Gateway to the Sanctuary/@comment-9801674-20140629051213
Guess who's back for good! :D Before I begin, let me mention something. Last episode, the summary wasn't done by me, but by our very own Brandy, the bishie king of the Wiki, and a very good friend of mine. I'd like to thank him from the bottom of my heart, and to those who were patiant with me during my downtime. You guys should totally check his summary out, because he worked hard on it, and he's a cool bro. So mad props, Brandy! ;D Now then... ---- Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard: Legion Mate, and welcome back to my world! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, not really, but it's good to be back, and even better it's good to be back to a new AMAZING opening! Goodbye V-Road, you won't be missed. Hello Knock on my Gate! It's shown us images of the future, the knights gathering, and Kai screaming his guts out while his classic Kagero dragons reign through space! Hype as all get out! So what's the first step in our road back to action? A casual conversation with Shingo...alright, guess we gotta start somewhere. Shingo tells Naoki that he defended the club sign with all his might, but he couldn't explain why he felt so strongly about it. Naoki knows...and isn't that good as keeping a poker face it seems. Well, no time to answer his question anyway, it seems Pennyworth has been spotted! The butler who worked under the Quatre Knights. He didn't want to waste this last chance to find the Knights Batcave, so he stalks the butler like his life depended on it...I'd put in some MGS music, but this sneaking sequence is too short. Sorry doods. Through sheer luck and determination, Naoki found it! A similar gateway to take to Aichi! He rushes back to Card Capital to alert the Mate Riders. While Kamui and Naoki are enthusiastic about the idea, Kai and Miwa are weary it could be another trap...though at this point, I don't think that's happening considering Kourin literally told them to go find themselves in the alps. Taking all this in, Kai changes his mind, and resolves to go to the gate with his Mates. This could be their last chance...so they bid Card Capital adieu, and a confused Shin as well as the 5 friends march toward what fate has in store for them. They take their time trying to find the place Naoki described, but he has trouble recollecting where it was exactly...way to go. But don't worry, Miwa's here with his crazy accurate GPS skills! Claiming he knows cities like the back of his hand. Remind me to go on a shopping spree with this guy. :3 They reach a Vanguard circle...which is completely unknown to the general public I guess, and Naoki fiddles around with a control until the circle glows and sends them on their way...to where you might ask? .....the moon? THE. MOON?! How...what...why?! WHEN! HOW!? GUH! *headdesk* ....ok, fine...sure...you can have your...moon... Kingdom Hearts II OST - Sacred Moon (The World that Never Was) Here we are, at this sacred hall, the road that finally leads to Aichi. But before the group can go off and explore, Sera greets them with Pennyworth, who is ashamed he was the one who lead them into their Sanctuary...well, that's ironic, I'm using Kingdom Hearts music here too lol. Instead of kicking the group out right away, Sera confirms that Aichi is indeed inside of the Sanctuary...however, he is behind an unpiercable veil that will not lift until the 4 Guardians are defeated. The Quatre Knights, I'm sure you all guessed. Then, and only then, will they be able to reach Aichi. So why is he telling them all this? Well, it seems in these halls of injustice, the Quatre Knights have their Prison abilities buffed up. They not only inflict physical pain on the loser...but erases their memories of Aichi! DUN DUN DUUUUN!....so question, why didn't you guys just lure them here and erase their memories from the start to kill their spirits before they're a threat? Like RIGHT NOW? Though despite the high stakes, Kai doesn't care. He does his good ol' smirk and exclaims he's fired up for the challenge. Kai, KAI! My boy is finally back! YES! *fist pump* Kai is finally redeemed...thank you Jillian and Sharlene for being amazing! T_T But Naoki beats him to the punch, and challenges Sera in his place. With all that said and done, the Fighters begin their death match in an Icy Prison. So here we go! It's Narukami vs Neo-oh who am I even kidding? Granblue! Kingdom Hearts II OST - The World that Never Was (Combat) Easy come easy go, we lost a Neo rep and Gouki's gained a rival. But regardless, it does fit his theme a bit better, I'll admit. The fight rages on between the two, but Sera notices that Naoki is scared. Good catch. So in the middle of a fight, he views this as a chance to spill his own backstory...ok? Sure, why not? Seems he came from a wealthy family from South America, the Sera Family. So he was a blue blood, huh. There's also a family struggle big enough to make the Osborne family twitch. For supremecy, there used to be duels fo the death, but nowadays when there's a family problem? They turn to cardfights to solve their problems...yeah, Cardfights solve political family issues. Imagine that. Even Kaiba's take over of Kaiba Corp didn't involve a direct duel with his old man! The catch is however, if you lose, you're pretty much declared DEAD to the family. You get stripped of all your riches and fame, even your cards. They'd even take the clothes off your back if they didn't have a law against going "wild"...geez, and I thought my family reunions were crazy. Sera makes it to the top of all this chaos through his own talent and strength, he even fought Naoki's unknown twin brother, and beat him soundly. He says he'll do the same to him...wow, Sera, you're brutal man. So why do I still have this strange liking toward you? :o But despite Sera's claim to have fought past death time and time again, Naoki stands his ground and holds his head up high with a fiery chant. He rides Knuckle Buster EX 2 Plus, and prepares his soul for the fight of a life time! But can Naoki's burning passion break through Sera's icy guard? Will our heroes ever reach Aichi? Or are they doomed to fail? Find out next time, on the next amazing episode of Cardfight Vanguard! And I will see you allllllll next week. Stay, frosting. B) ---- Mate Counter: Zero Yeah, haven't heard a single one. Though it has been a while since I properly counted, lol.